


Late Night Snacking

by freakanature06



Series: A3! Rarepair Week 2020 [4]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3! Rarepair Week, Established Relationship, Facials, Hand Jobs, I accidentally smut and I don't know how, M/M, Pillow Princess Itaru, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakanature06/pseuds/freakanature06
Summary: Honestly, it was actually kind of endearing how energetically Itaru would eat the snacks that Omi brought him, like they were some kind of lifeline in his late nights.Omi brings Itaru some snacks to make him feel better about a bad run in a game. And then takes things a step further to make his boyfriend feel better.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Fushimi Omi
Series: A3! Rarepair Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829470
Kudos: 45





	Late Night Snacking

**Author's Note:**

> I initially wanted to write smut, then decided I was too tired to write smut, and then wrote smut anyway on accident. SO WHATEVER.
> 
> Written for the A3! Rarepair Week Day 4 - Lazing morning/Restless night

"Dammit! I can't fucking believe this!"  
  
Despite the fact that it was well past midnight, Itaru did not bother to lower his voice as he yelled at his monitor. For one thing, he was alone in his room tonight and the sound-proofing had proven itself several times before between rooms. And for another, his team had literally just dragged his ranking down by ten spots because they  _ weren't paying attention _ .  
  
"What is wrong with you?! If you're gonna be distracted, get offline!"   
  
It was as Itaru threw his headphones off in disgust and booted the game back up to run solo for a while - maybe raise his rank a bit more again - that Omi came into the room, carrying a few plates piled with various snacking foods. The forceful way that Itaru removed his headphones shocked Omi for a moment, but he let it slide easily. He was extremely used to Itaru's sour moods by now and he knew the best ways to help the older man feel better.  
  
He gently set a plate of nachos down on the coffee table and slid the plate piled high with cookies onto Itaru's desk near his non-dominant hand. Omi didn't even have to say anything. The moment the plate was in reach, Itaru was grabbing the first cookie and shoving it in his mouth, eyes glued to his monitor so as not to mess up any part of his current fight. Honestly, it was actually kind of endearing how energetically Itaru would eat the snacks that Omi brought him, like they were some kind of lifeline in his late nights.  
  
Normally Omi couldn't stay up so late cooking for the gamer, so it was nice that it was the weekend and he could spend this time with Itaru, even if the other way distracted by his game. Omi had known what he was getting into when he had asked Itaru out the year before, so he didn't mind being put on the backburner at times like this. Itaru paid him plenty of attention when he needed to.  
  
Omi had made himself comfortable on the sofa, snacking slowly on an onigiri, when Itaru let out a heavy sigh, shoved another cookie into his mouth WHOLE, and swiveled in his chair to face Omi. His mouth was drawn down in an intense frown, but it was somewhat ruined by the smudge of chocolate at the corner of his lips.  
  
"Ugh, there's no way I can get back to where I was before the event ends. Can you believe it?! Teams are supposed to make this event easier, not totally screw me over!"  
  
Sometimes it was easy to forget the Itaru was older than Omi, especially when he looked so childishly huffy. Omi offered him a sympathetic smile, pushing the nachos towards his boyfriend.  
  
"Hey, now, don't say that. I know you better than that, and I know you can achieve whatever rank you set out for." To be fair, Omi did not understand at least  _ half _ of the games that Itaru played, nor did he grasp the drive behind the desire to do "well" in those games. But it was important to Itaru, and what was important to Itaru was important to Omi.  
  
Apparently his words did the trick, because a snort burst out of Itaru suddenly and a smirk settled onto his face. "Wow, encouragement from you about games is soooo reassuring."  
  
The words were harsh, but the tone was teasing. And Omi was plenty used to this side of Itaru as well. He grinned and patted the sofa next to him. "Then why don't you let me do something to actually reassure you, huh? C'mon, you look like you could use a break."  
  
The briefest of wars happened across Itaru's face, his desire to game at odds with his desire to be near his boyfriend. But Omi knew he had won this one before he had even spoken and so when Itaru plopped into the spot next to him, he immediately crowded up into the gamers space, pressing wet kisses to his neck.  
  
"Ha... Impatient?" Itaru let out a pleased sound as he threaded his fingers into Omi's hair, petting his scalp and tilting his own head to the side to offer more of his neck to the younger man. Omi wasn't needy the way that most people in relationships were (in Itaru's experience), but when he was allowed free reign, he took it so energetically.  
  
Brushing his nose against Itaru's cheek, Omi raised his lips to the other's ear, nibbling on the lobe for a moment before replying. "I just want to help you feel better, Itaru."  
  
Omi's deep voice always sent a shiver down Itaru's spine when he was like this. Itaru's fingers clutched more tightly in Omi's hair, tugging until the other pulled back to look at him, a question on his face.  
  
He didn't let him ask it. Itaru forcefully pulled Omi into a kiss, pressing hard and biting the other's bottom lip until Omi opened up for him. Omi really did know how to take Itaru's mind off of things that were bothering him. Right now, his mind was much too wrapped up in tearing Omi's shirt off so he could splay his hand against the bare skin offered up.   
  
While Omi was perfectly compliant with stripping down a little for Itaru, he wasn't going to let his partner's enthusiasm distract him from what he had been offering to do. One hand holding tight to Itaru's shirt, his other found the waist of Itaru's pajama bottoms and slid quickly underneath to palm at his boyfriend through his boxers. The lewd sound that Itaru's released into his mouth was worth it, and the nails digging into his chest in response were just the cherry on top.  
  
It wasn't very long before Itaru had to pull away, panting, from the kiss, his head lowering to Omi's shoulder as his hips rose to meet the teasing pets. "Omi... I swear... hah... if you don't..."  
  
His words were cut off with a moan that he muffled by biting into Omi's shoulder. Omi had finally slipped his hand into Itaru's boxers, pushing them and the pants down far enough for him to take his boyfriend's erection in hand. Omi pressed Itaru back, forcing them into a position where he was practically lying on top of the smaller man. Itaru's arms wrapped around Omi's neck and he grabbed onto the other man's hair with one hand and tugged hard.  
  
It was always like this when they got intimate. Fast, a little rough, but so caring. Omi couldn't help but treat Itaru well. He loved him and he wanted him to be happy so badly.   
  
Itaru's breaths were becoming shorter and Omi was finding his own situation nearly unbearably uncomfortable. Without prompting, Omi picked up the speed of his hand, the precum that had gathered serving to make the slide all the more smooth. And very suddenly, Itaru arched against him, nails in his back, and a low moan wrenched from him as he came.  
  
In the immediate aftermath, Omi instantly realized that he probably should have removed more clothing. From both of them. But hindsight was 20/20 and he had just felt too desperate to wait any longer. Though his own desperation was still pressing against Itaru's hip as the older man attempted to catch his breath.  
  
A tug on his hair snapped Omi's attention right back up to his boyfriend's eyes, which were hazy with the aftereffects of pleasure, but somehow still twinkling with mischief.   
  
"C'mon. You too."  
  
Omi swallowed. It sounded so loud in his ears, just like his thudding heart. "Itaru, I know you don't like..."  
  
With a swat to the back of his head, Omi was silenced. "You can take care of it. Right?"  
  
This was another common piece of their love-making, but it still made Omi's mouth go dry whenever it happened. Drawing in a shaky breath, Omi pulled away to stand up, shucking off his pants and boxers in a rush before returning to Itaru, his dick unbelievably hard and leaking all over itself.  
  
Itaru had pulled his shirt off while Omi disrobed and now raised his arms, tucking them behind his head as a makeshift pillow. His raised eyebrow was all the permission Omi needed to straddle his boyfriend across the chest.  
  
It was an amazing view. Itaru smirked up at Omi and Omi's dick throbbed painfully. How could Itaru be so sexy, even with his stupid bangs pulled back? It was a never-ending source of puzzlement and wonder for Omi.  
  
Omi wasted no more time before taking himself in hand, slicking his hand with precum and setting a fast pace. After just the first pump, he could feel the pressure building up. Just watching Itaru watch him was a heady feeling and Omi couldn't stop gasping for breath as he rocked his hips forward to meet his own hand.   
  
As the pleasure mounted, Itaru slowly opened his mouth and held his tongue out, pulling one hand from behind his head to reach around and grab Omi's ass, pulling him further up his chest. And that was the last straw for Omi.  
  
The tension snapped and Omi released, white stripes painting Itaru's pale face and reddened lips. The gamer closed his eyes as the spurts hit him, but opened them again as soon as Omi let out a relieved groan.   
  
It was always like this, Omi thought. When the post-orgasm bliss hit him, he would look at Itaru, look at that self-satisfied smile playing at the edges of his mouth, and he would feel his heart clench just so hard with his love for this man.  
  
Omi brought a hand to Itaru's cheek, rubbing his thumb through lines of his own cum, a gentle smile on his lips.  
  
"Ah... just beautiful."


End file.
